oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:The Well of Goodwill
The Well of Goodwill From 00:01 on Saturday November 1st, you will be able to donate to your choice of three great charities through the Well of Goodwill! The well itself The Well of Goodwill allows you to dump your coins and items into it and have them converted into a charitable donation. You can find the Well of Goodwill between Varrock west bank and Zaff's Superior Staffs. If you click on the well you'll be shown the screen below where you can select to donate to a specific charity or use the 'Split Donation' button to have your donation split equally between all three. Milestones We have 4 major milestones for donations through the Well of Goodwill that will be based on the total amount donated throughout the entirety of Old School. *'10 Billion' - Supreme Leader haircut *'25 Billion' - The Bowl haircut *'50 Billion' - Ash Emote *'100 Billion' - A cosmetic item of the communities choice. Once these milestones are hit, the above rewards would be unlocked for everyone in Old School. The Charities AbleGamers AbleGamers empowers children, adults, and veterans with disabilities to achieve a greater quality of life through the power of video games. When your mind is able, but your body isn't willing, video games provide the ultimate level playing field because in games, those with disabilities can run, jump, and soar, just like everyone else. AbleGamers enables gamers with disabilities to play video games by providing grants of expensive, custom-built assistive technology. DonateGames DonateGames is a charitable organization that leverages video games, technology and innovation to help children and families suffering from cancer. Founded in 2007, DonateGames was started by entrepreneur Jim Carol after witnessing the impact video games had on his son Taylor while receiving treatment during a 5 year battle with leukemia at age 11. A trusted nonprofit in the video game industry, DonateGames is a new breed of charity that unites a philanthropic purpose with high growth, technology driven business models providing gamers with a vehicle to change the world for children with cancer. YoungMinds YoungMinds is a unique charity committed to improving the mental health and emotional wellbeing of children and young people. Nearly a million children and young people in the UK have a mental health condition. People often find it difficult to talk about mental health because of the attached stigma, but no one should suffer alone. YoungMinds campaign vigorously to raise awareness of young peoples' mental health and to address this stigma. Their website provides anyone, anywhere, with a trustworthy source of online information about mental health, and they also run a vital Parents' Helpline, as well as training for teachers and professionals. Young people are at the centre of everything YoungMinds does; their youth engagement programme YoungMinds Vs is powered by thousands of young people who are asking for change and raising awareness in their communities and online. Make a difference: help to improve mental health and get young peoples' voices heard! The Well of Goodwill is going to be available throughout the whole of November and we hope to see the charitable spirit of Old School players come through in a big way. We will be encouraging players to take advantage of the well during next week's community livestream and in any other ways possible throughout the month. Discuss this on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team